Do Seu Lado
by Uchiha Persephonne
Summary: Estilo: Sonfic .... Musica: Do Seu Lado "Jota Quest" Casal: Neji e Tenten. Eles já são casados, tem filhos... é dia dos namorado... e eles começam relembrar um pouca a historia deles. Espero que gostem


_**

* * *

**_

**_Os personagens desta fanfic pertencem a M. Kishimoto, mangá/anime Naruto e a letra da musica utilizada pertence ao __Nando Reis._**

_****_

As alterações feitas à história original do mangá são de inteira responsabilidade da autora desta fanfic, não sendo questionáveis ao mangá original, que permanece íntegro e respeitado em suas versões originais legalmente registradas. As modificações feitas nesta fanfic são apenas para fim de divertimento, entretenimento e leitura e não possuem nenhuma finalidade "plagiativa" ou lucrativa.  
Todos os direitos reservados a M. Kishimoto como autor original.

* * *

**(ONE-SHORT/ SONFIC) DO SEU LADO**

_**Casal:** Neji & Tenten_

**Musica:** Do seu lado (jota Quest)

**Fala dos Personagens:** - blábláblá

* * *

- Feliz dia dos namorados meu amor - diz a mestre das armas, entrando no guardo como uma bandeja com o café da manhã. colocando no colo do marido, que sentou na cama ao vê-la entrar.

Ela vestia uma camisola na altura da coxa, de seda na cor creme. Ela estava com os longos cabelos soltos.

-Obrigado - diz dando um selinho nos lábios da esposa - você sempre será minha namorada

-Esse é meu presente, espero que goste - diz com grande sorriso entregando uma caixa a ele

Neji abri a caixa, tinha um lindo kimono, na cor azul, e com detalhes prata, porem discreto.

-Você realmente me conhece muito bem, gostei muito. E você gostou das kunais? são de um material, mas leve, porém muito mais resistente

-Por que você acha que te trouxe café na cama - diz em tom de brincadeira

-Cadê a crianças? já foram para a academia... a casa estar tão silenciosa...

-Já. E só voltam a noite, por tanto, temos o dia todo só para nos, já que não temos missões hoje - diz com voz de malicia encarando os olhos perolados do marido.

Neji põe a bandeja no encima do criado-mudo, e enlaça a kunoichi pela cintura a trazendo para mais perto de si. Ele a beija apaixonadamente. Um beijo intenso. com muito desejo.

- Calma amor, teremos muito tempo para isso - diz se afastando um pouco de Neji.

Ele pega novamente a bandeja e põe entre eles. E começam a tomar café.

- Você lembra quando entramos para a mesma equipe - diz sorrindo - Quando vi você, o Lee e o Gai-sensei, eu pensei "eles são muito estranhos".

- Eu nem imaginava que um dia me casaria com você - diz Neji, com um leve sorriso no rosto

- No começo era difícil acompanhar seu ritmo... você não cansava nunca... Mas, o Lee era pior do que você - diz rindo

- Você era a primeira a se cansar - diz irônico

_**FAZ MUITO TEMPO, MAS EU ME LEMBRO**_

**VOCÊ IMPLICAVA COMIGO**

**MAS HOJE VEJO QUE TANTO TEMPO**

**ME DEIXOU MUITO MAIS CALMO**

**O MEU COMPORTAMENTO EGOÍSTA**

**O SEU TEMPERAMENTO DIFICIL**

**VOCÊ ME ACHAVA MEIO ESQUISITO**

**E EU TE ACHAVA TÃO CHATA**

Eu pensava "para que um mulher na equipe? Ela só vai atrapalhar"

-Ah! é... -diz com arqueando um sobrancelha - Eu me esforçava muito, e você me irritava com esse seu orgulho e aquele ar de superioridade "Eu sou um Hyuuga"

-Mas, tenho que reconhecer que me surpreendi. Você era forte, decidida... mesmo diante das dificuldades não se abatia - diz passando geléia em uma torrada e dando para a esposa

_**MAS TUDO QUE ACONTECE NA VIDA**_

**TEM UM MOMENTO, UM DESTINO**

**VIVER É UMA ARTE UM OFICIO**

**SÓ QUE PRECISA CUIDADO**

**PRA PERCEBER QUE OLHAR SÓ PRA DENTRO ÉO MAIOR DESPERDICIO**

- Eu me apaixonei por você - diz a kunoichi levemente corada - mas, sabia que não tinha chances com você

-Eu estava cego, - diz tomando um pouco de suco - com meu ódio, com meu rancor, com minha dor..mas, com o tempo, comecei a perceber que me importava com você de um jeito diferente...mas, o meu orgulho ainda não me deixava enxergar

-Quantas vezes eu quis lhe conforta, lhe abraçar, mas, sabia que você não aceitaria... - diz com um olhar triste- então procurava estar sempre ao seu lado - diz pegando um fruta...

_**O TEU AMOR PODE ESTAR DO SEU LADO**_

**O AMOR É O CALOR QUE AQUECE A ALMA**

**O AMOR TEM SABOR PRA QUEM BEBE A SUA ÁGUA**

- Lembro-me de uma vez, tínhamos acabado de entrar para a ANBU. Já tínhamos terminado nosso missão, e estávamos acampando e na manhã seguinte voltaríamos para Konoha. Eu e o Lee estávamos conversando sobre namoro e eu te perguntei que tipo de garota você namoraria. Você me respondeu que "com certeza não seria um igual a você" - diz com olhos marejados - você não sabe o quanto me feriu com suas palavras

-Eu estava com raiva - diz colocando a bandeja novamente encima do criado-mudo e abraçando a esposa - estava com ciúmes. Você tinha dito que o homem perfeito tinha que ser igual o Sasuke.... Aquilo me subiu a cabeça, e eu não sabia o porque.

- Eu só disse aqui para vê sua reação, mas, você parecia não se importar... -diz abraçando forte o marido - eu pegar água no rio, e aproveitei para chorar, soltar as lagrimas que segurei com custo, por conta de suas palavra. Eu jurei que iria te esquecer...

-Você estava demorando então usei o Bykugam, e vi você chorando, e me doeu muito quando pensei que aquelas lágrimas, que corriam por sua face podiam ser minha culpa - Neji da um leve beijo na testa da esposa - Queria ir até você, mas não sabia o que dizer. Foram as palavras do Lee que me acordaram "Você, que todos chamam de gênio, na verdade é um idiota, que não consegue ouvir o seu coração e por causa disso magoou uma garota como a Tenten, você não merece o amor dela" - eu fiquei mudo, as palavras dele foram como um soco... então fui até você, e pela primeira vez na minha vida agi sem pensar... eu te beijei...

-Eu pensei que fosse um sonho - diz dando um monte de beijinhos no marido - quase não acreditei que era real

-eu jurei para mim mesmo que nunca mais ia te fazer chorar - diz dando um beijo apaixonado em Tenten

_**E HOJE EU MESMO QUASE NÃO LEMBRO**_

**QUE JÁ ESTIVE SOZINHO**

**QUE UM DIA SERIA SEU MARIDO**

**SEU PRINCIPE ENCANTADO**

**TER FILHOS, NOSSO APARTAMENTO**

**FIM DE SEMANA NO SITIO**

**IR AO CINEMA TODO DOMINGO**

**SÓ COM VOCÊ DO MEU LADO**

-Um ano depois, nos casamos... depois vieram os gênios, eu nunca pensei que poderia ser tão feliz. Sou feliz por que tenho você, por que tenho nossa família...

-Você me deu tudo que um homem pode desejar... você minha mulher, minha amante, mãe dos meus filhos, é minha amiga, minha companheira, minha namorado... meu amor

_**MAS TUDO O QUE ACONTECE NA VIDA**_

**TEM UM MOMENTO, UM DESTINO**

**VIVER É UMA ARTE, UM OFICIO**

**SÓ QUE PRECISA CUIDADO**

**PRA PERCEBER QUE OLHAR SÓ PRA DENTRO É O MAIOR DISPERDICIO.**

-Feliz dia dos namorado, meu amor - diz beijando a esposa com paixão

_**O TEU AMOR PODE E**__**STAR DO SEU LADO**_

**O AMOR É O CALOR QUE AQUECE A ALMA**

**O AMOR TEM SABOR PRA QUEM BEBE A SUA ÁGUA**

Fim.


End file.
